gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
For Good
For Good to piosenka z New York, dwudziestego drugiego, ostatniego odcinka sezonu drugiego. Została wykonana przez Kurta i Rachel. Po tym, jak zaśpiewali piosenkę, Rachel powiedziała, że nie musi wybierać pomiędzy miłością a Broadway’em, ponieważ teatr zawsze był dla niej równie ważny. Piosenka w oryginale została wykonana w musicalu Wicked na Broadway’u przez Elphalbę i Glindę, których rolę odegrały Idina i Kristin (Shelby i April w Glee). To druga piosenka z Wicked śpiewana w Glee przez Kurta i Rachel. (pierwszą była Defying Gravity w Wheels, dziewiątym odcinku sezonu pierwszego) Występ został nagrany na scenie Wicked w Gershwin Theatre w Nowym Yorku. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: Rachel: I'm limited, | Mam swój kres Just look at me, '| Spójrz '''I'm limited, and just look at you, '| Mam swój kres, patrzę na ciebie 'You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda. '| Dokonałaś wszystkiego, czego ja nie mogłam, Glindo. '''So now it's up to you, for both of us | Teraz twa kolej, dla nas Now it's up, to you... | Teraz twa kolej... Kurt: I've heard it said, | Słyszałem That people come into our lives for a reason | Że ludzie zjawiają się w naszych życiach, nie bez przyczyny Bringing something we must learn, | Przynosząc nową naukę And we are led, to those who help us most to grow | Jesteśmy prowadzeni do tych, którzy pomagają nam dorosnąć If we let them, and we help them in return. '| Jęsli im pozwolimy i nie zostaniemy dłużni. '''Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, '| Cóż nie wiem czy prawdą to jest '''But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you. | Ale wiem kim jestem, bo poznałam ciebie Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun, | Jak kometa wytrącona ze swej orbity, lecąca w stronę słońca Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood, '''| Jak strumień spotykający w połowie drogi przez las głaz '''Who can say, if I've been changed for the better? | Kto może powiedzieć, czy zmieniłam się na lepsze? Because I knew you, I have been changed for good. | Ale poznanie ciebie, zmieniło mnie na dobre. Rachel: It well may be that we will never meet again In this lifetime, '''| Może i już nigdy się nie spotkamy '''So let me say before we part, | Więc pozwól mi powiedzieć przed tą rozłąką So much of me is made from what I learned from you | Jak dużo od ciebie nauczyłam się ja You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart, | Na zawsze pozostaniesz w mym sercu And now, whatever way our stories end, | I teraz jakkolwiek nasza historia się skończy I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. | Wiem, że na zawsze zmieniła się ma definicja słowa "moje", a to wszystko przez przyjaźń twą Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea, | Jak statek cumowany przez wiatry morza Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood, | Jak ziarno przeniesione przez ptaka na daleką krainę Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but, because I knew you... | Kto może powiedzieć, że zmieniłam się na lepsze, ale poznanie ciebie... Kurt: Because I knew you | Poznanie ciebie Kurt i Rachel: I have been changed for good | Zmieniło mnie na dobre Rachel: And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness | Żeby oczyścić atmosferę, proszę przebacz For the things I've done you blame me for | Mi to wszystko co uczyniłam Kurt: But then, I guess we know there's blame to share | Cóż chyba oboje jesteśmy winni Kurt i Rachel: And none of it seems to matter anymore | A nic już się nie liczy Kurt (Rachel): Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring) '| Jak kometa wytrącona ze swej orbity (Jak statek cumowany) '''As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea) '| Zmierzająca w stronę słońca (Wiatrem morza) '''Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird) | Jak strumień napotkający głaz (Jak ziarenko rzucone przez ptaka) Halfway through the wood (In the wood) | W połowie lasu (W odległej krainie) Kurt i Rachel: Who can say if I've been changed for the better? '''| Kto może powiedzieć czy zmieniłam się na lepsze? '''I do believe I have been changed for the better. | Cóż wierzę, że zmieniłam się na lepsze. Kurt: And because I knew you... | Poznanie ciebie... Rachel: Because I knew you... '''| Poznanie ciebie... '''Kurt i Rachel: Because I knew you, I have been changed for good | Poznanie ciebie, zmieniło mnie na dobre. Ciekawostki *Rachel odgrywa w piosence rolę Elphaby, a Kurt rolę Glindy. *Dwie aktorki, które odgrywały rolę Elphaby i Glindy, dały pojawiły się gościnnie w Glee. Idina Menzel (Elphaba) jako Shelby, a Kristin Chenoweth (Glinda) jako April . Galeria Rachelny.jpg Kurtrachel.jpg Kurtny.jpg Hummelberry - For good.gif Glee-add-5-2011-a-l.jpg 1.155924.jpg FG.jpg Filmy thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka New York